The Best of Queen
by Halimeade
Summary: Ever wonder exactly how (and who's fault it was) Queen became a staple in Crowley's car? Mild C/A, if you squint.


**~* The Best of Queen *~**

            "This is… very nice," Aziraphale said carefully.

            "But, but - look!" Crowley replied, gesturing frantically from the driver's seat of the Bentley. "It's a tape deck"

            " I can see that, but don't you already own one- "

            "In the _car_!"

            Crowley heaved an exasperated sigh. Aziraphale obviously didn't understand the true import of what he was being shown. Then again, how could he? Crowley thought. He hadn't spent the last sixty years keeping a classic automobile in pristine, straight-from-the-lot condition. The Bentley was a classic work of art. Even the gas cap was original! And now, and _now,_ there was something _new_ and _modern_ in his car.

            Stupid angel, he thought, he could be such a prude sometimes.

            He felt a good pout was in order.

            Aziraphale watched his companion slowly fall into a state of serious brooding as he turned the car on.

             Had he missed something? He was used to Crowley being very excited about his technology purchases. He could be a very excitable person, at times. However, he still didn't quite get what the big deal was. Certainly, listening to music in the car did sound rather pleasant but …

            "Ah," the angel commented quietly, shifting slightly in his seat and grabbing the sides firmly as the car peeled off the curb, charging down the road. Aziraphale resisted the urge to comment upon the fact the demon had just come within inches of running over a small child, and instead said " Um, I don't suppose you have any music, do you?"

            "Glove compartment," Crowley mumbled, slightly upset he had missed the small child he had been aiming for. Moments later he heard a small 'ow' and the click of cheap plastic cases the angel removed one of the cassettes from its protective covering.

            "What's The Best of Queen?" the being next to him queried.

            " Hell if I know," Crowley replied. "Came with the tape deck."

            "Ah," he heard again for the second time in thirty seconds. 

            " Oh, play the tape or don't play the tape, angel," he hissed moodily.

            Crowley felt satisfied when he heard a slightly miffed 'humph' from the seat next to him.

            Moments later the strains of Queen filled the car.

            It wasn't all that bad, Aziraphale decided, as the music continued on. Of course, it might be better if Crowley didn't stop switching tracks every few seconds, but what he did hear sounded good.

            He was about to resign himself to an evening of song clips heard in silence when Crowley rolled down the driver's side window and began yelling at an old lady in the car traveling next to him and forgot to switch the track. Not wanting to upset the demon anymore than he already had, Aziraphale sat back and listened.
    
     _o/` Ooh love - ooh loverboy_
    
    _What're you doin' tonight, hey boy - o/`_

Once he had properly hexed the car that had nearly, nearly scratched the Bentley (never mind the fact that the near collision had been caused by him running a red light) he rolled the window back up and settled in his seat, feeling much better about himself.

            Then he noticed the lack of sound. Not just from the tape deck, but from his companion. He paused.

            "Um, angel…."

            When he looked over, Crowley saw that Aziraphale seemed to have mentally drifted off.

            "Aziraphale?"

            "Hm? Ah," the angel said, finally coming back to himself. Then he saw him blush ever so slightly, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Crowley eyed him with suspicion.

            Oh dear, the angel thought.

            He resisted the urge to look away from Crowley's slitted eyes, which were now peering at him from above the demon's signature black sunglasses. He gulped slightly.

            "What?"

            Crowley watched him for another moment, and then looked back at the road. Aziraphale said a prayer under his breath.

            "So, did you decide where we are going to eat tonight?"

            "What?" Aziraphale said again.

            "It _is_ your turn angel."

            "Oh," he said. Then he felt another small blush crept up onto his face, one he hoped his friend couldn't see. "Well, how about the Ritz?"

            By the end of the evening, Aziraphale had decided that indeed, The Best of Queen really was a wonderful tape, and he wouldn't mind listening to it every time he went somewhere with Crowley*, it if meant more splendid nights out.

End

____________

* Much to Crowley's chagrin in later years.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: On a personal note, I have always believed that "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" perfectly describes Crowley and 'Zira! You can't Tell me Pratchett and Gaiman didn't think of this when they were writing Queen lyrics all through Good Omens.

Of course, Crowley and 'Zira are the property of their respective authors. Only the idea and writing are mine.


End file.
